Hidden Emotion Poems
by little Princess unicorn
Summary: Poems.Sam has English class with her teacher, he makes them right poems about their deep hidden feelings, what will be revealed? One shot for now. : SEDDIE!
1. Hidden Emotion Poems

Secret Poems-

Disclaimer- I did not create iCarly Dan Schneider did : D, and what a awesome man he is...

Poems, Sam has English class with her teacher, he makes them right poems about there deep hiden feelings, what will be revealed? One shot for now.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Sam was sitting in class, Blankley staring at the board as time went by.

It was last session and the last thing she had on her mind was school.

Her blond curls hung down, lightly dropping on to the desk as her eye lids gently drooped down further and further, until they finally reached to the bottom making that dark, soothing sensation she had long been waiting for.

'SAMANTHA' Mr. Doris said in a fairly loud voice. 'Put your head up and start listening! You can get a nap soon enough it's almost time for you to go.'

She wounded how he could expect anyone to give him any respect with the name Mr. Doris but the last thing she needed was a detention a few minutes before the bell so she decided to at least try to attempt his wish.

Sam slowly pulled her head off the desk with all her might, because for Sam, forcefully being awoken and made to get up and listen was one of the hardest things to do.

She blinked her eyes and waited for focus to come back, and when it did, she wished it hadn't because in big writing on the board was, 'Homework: Poem's'.

Sam hated poetry, in her mind poetry was a load of lovey dovey nonsense, and Sam didn't do lovey dovey anything.

'I want you to try and dig deep, tell me what you think is inside your heart. It's due in for tomorrow so please do your best to get to those emotions that only you can truly understand and feel' Mr Doris softly spoke.

The bells ring sounded like an angel's harp to Sam, Heavenly and refreshing.

She got up out of her place and collected her things.

'Don't forget to do your homework!' Mr. Doris politely said.

Sam rushed out and began jogging to Carly's.

When she got there she found a plate of cookies and milk with a letter next to them.

Sam looked at them and quickly ran up to them to demolish them.

The letter said 'Sam' in big letters. Sam grabbed a cookie and opened the letter before taking a bite.

'_Hi Sam!, _

_Me and Spencer had to quickly go to our aunt's house,_

_because she is very ill so we promised her we would bring her some medicine,_

_and spend some time with her, _

_We will be back later tonight,_

_I left the door for you so please lock up,_

_Lots of love,_

_Carly.'_

Sam quickly finished of the cookies in no time, and then quickly guzzled the milk down.

She hopped to the sofa and put the T.V on. Nothing was on she was interesting, she sighed and turned it off.

She opened her back pack and took out her pen and pencil.

'So this is what its come to,...boredom beyond belief, doing poetry homework' she said to herself.

She started scribbling some words down on her note pad, before long those words turned into sentences, and those sentences into poems.

She looked at the poem she held in her hands and felt a odd feeling of what came over her while doing it.

The poem she wrote said-

_The boy._

_The boy is a dork, he's a idiot with a brain,_

_Day after day complaining of why I torture him,_

_Wining about how it's unfair,_

_How it hurts when I do it too him,_

_What annoys me is how he is support to be the smart one._

_The one who's supposed to get everything, hasn't figured it out._

_He complains of how I hurt him,_

_But if he only knew how much he hurt me, _

_The way his warm chocolate brown eyes light up the room,_

_The way his smile brings heaven down to earth,_

_How when he is nice to me in the littlest way_

_It makes me want to kiss him there and then._

_He has no idea how much it hurts._

_The fact he would never chose me breaks my tough wall down,_

_Till it's nothing more than dust._

_Dust that was once a mighty wall._

_Destroyed, in less than a glance from him._

_The boy-_

_A dork, a idiot with a brain, that I desperately wish,_

_Would see me in a light like I see him,_

_Even for the fewest seconds._

That odd feeling was love, and that love was towards someone she denied any thought of her real feelings towards.

Sam Slowly folded it and put it in her bag.

She didn't want to wander any more on the poem, because she didn't want to know the truth behind it.

Mr. Doris would let it be read anonymously if it had to be read out, he always let that be a choice when emotions were involved, and that suited her just fine.

She flopped herself on the sofa and slowly closed her eye lids for a well needed nap, and let her dreams take over her mind.

All of a sudden she felt shaking.

Sam woke up almost straight away.

'HU?, WHATS GOIN' ON?' Sam said in an alarmed voice.

'Sam it's me Carly, you fell in a deep sleep, we couldn't wake you up, it's morning now though, we need to get to school' Carly said in a calm voice.

Sam leaped up like a ninja on a special mission, and quickly got ready in next to no time.

They both left for school talking all the way there.

The school day went extremely slow according to Sam but time was supposed to fly when you had fun, and school was not something fun for Sam.

Time soon flu though, even if Sam didn't agree and it was time for the reading of poems in last Period.

The first guy to go up was a guy who wrote a short poem about a Cat.

_I love my kitty,_

_She's awesome._

_She's black and white with two fury ears._

_I love my kitty._

_She's mine, and I will always love her. _

The boy sat down looking proud. It clearly meant a lot to him.

To Sam it meant one thing though, Boredom.

She stared into space and let her imagination wander.

She snapped out of it when the girl in the last poem screamed at the ending for effect.

There was only a one more poem to go now.

And that was off the anonymous pile. Mr Doris would always read one out of that pile, and then let it be collected later, anonymously.

He shuffled them up. Sam hoped it wasn't her poem. She crossed her fingers and hoped.

She was lucky, it wasn't. It was a poem named – The Girl.

Mr. Doris stood in front of the class and read it out.

_The girl._

_She has no idea what she does to me._

_When she blinks her eyes,_

_When she moves her hair out of her beautiful face,_

_Her figure is a beautiful hour glass shape,_

_And her golden locks,_

_Her beautiful golden locks..._

_They make you speechless._

_There's just one problem._

_She hates me._

_And this is slowly __killing__ me inside._

Sir put down the paper and began to tear.

'Now THAT is what I was talking about when I said dig deep' he said softly and quietly before wiping a tear from his eye.

Sam had to agree, it was very touching. If people were not there to put her reputation in danger, she may of cried.

Just then the bell rang.

It was music to Sam's ears.

She rushed out and went to Gibby's locker to give him a wedge with cream. It was a odd combination.

She would wedge him, and then put cream all over him.

When she had done, almost everyone had gone home, the halls were clear, and everything was silent.

She went to put her cream back into her locker.

After closing her locker she caught her eye on two people through the glass of the door opposite her.

It was Freddie and Mr. Doris.

Mr. Doris had a big smile on his face and put his hand on Freddie's shoulder proudly.

Then gave him a paper with an A+ in red lettering.

_It couldn't be could it?_

Sam's mind drifted off for a few seconds.

To just dream for a little bit, what it would be like if it really was it.

A few seconds later she put the cream back in her locker, put her bag over her head, started walking and stopped dreaming.

Thoughts began to race through her mind...

'Dreams are for dreaming, and that's what that was, I'm not pretty enough, beautiful enough, smart enough for someone with a heart like his. There's no way Freddie would have wrote that poem, especially about me.'

_..._

_Right? ;)_

..................................................................................................................................................................That was a once shot, but I'll carry it on if I get a few reviews saying I should :p

I hope you liked it!

: D

Review ? :D


	2. Authors Note

Attention.

Sadly this isn't the next chapter of the story BUT luckily for you, my best online friend (SeddieSaxie on here. She's AWESOME by the way ... HI SAXIE! *waves*) Talked me round to carrying it on so...there WILL be new chapters... go shower her with love : D Not only that, I said if I got a few reviews saying carry on I would, and I did, so I shall. : ).

Ideas are welcome : ) , Tell me what you would like to happen in this story :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Lots of love – Kelsie :)

( and yes, Kelsie is my name :D )


End file.
